One Tree Hill 4 years later
by Randomly Awesome
Summary: It's great how the two lovers Peyton and Lucas finally get to be together. But former lovers will complicate that and by the end one person will die. P.s.Chris is Chase i messed up the names in 2 chapters, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since anyone has seen each other, except for Lucas and Peyton. The words "goodbye" seem no more than a faded memory now as the group gets on with their soon to be lives. Have you ever wondered how friends who are so close can end up in the exact same place all over again, as if things were back to normal? Just ask the two people who just arrived on the river court as the sun is setting on another memory of Tree Hill.

"Lucas!" Peyton cried as she ran to Lucas on the other side of the court. She jumped in his arms as Lucas held her tightly as if they would never let go. She hugged him tight and moved her head away from his shoulder as he set her down on the court and she looked into his eyes remembering all of the memories this river court had. Lucas looked at Peyton's hair as the sun made it shine like no other and he moved her hair behind her ear, looked into her eyes and moved his face closer to hers slowly as Peyton grabbed the back of Lucas's head and kissed him for as long as she could.

Their eyes were still closed as Peyton slowly took her lips away from his and had their foreheads touching.

Peyton giggled. "I never knew that we could finally be together. No more school in the way and jobs or anything for that matter. Their foreheads still remained close as Lucas took out a daisy from his pocket.

"You see this flower? I picked it while walking down here because I wanted to prove to you that there is nothing in this world that is as beautiful as you." Lucas put the flower in her hair and gave her one last look before he started to kiss her as the sun was setting. Lucas picked her up in his arms and spun her in a circle. "You know what? I think we should go home and talk about what happened at school, work and how much I missed you and thought about you.

"Go home? Go home to where?" Peyton asked as she held her hands around his neck. Lucas put her down.

"I mean go home to our house." Peyton smiled and became excited.

"Our house?"

"Yes, the one that I bought for you and be to be together. It's more like an apartment rather than a hour but it's affordable and livable." Peyton hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Lucas picked up Peyton as if he were picking up his bride.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer. Let's go home." They walked into the distance as the night was upon them. Peyton and Lucas were finally able to be together without any more problems in their lives. Their love was a bond that could not be broken.

A familiar person stood in the distance also bearing a flower with a child by his side.

"Oh, no." Jake said as he dropped the flower. The flower lied there on the ground as if it were a soul that had just been broken. "Let's go, Jenny."


	2. Brooke and Rachel reunion

Brooke Davis; well known in her New York job and even more well known in Tree Hill. The two girl, Rachel and Brooke, sat in their new blue BMW with suitcases piled in the back seat as sat in their car in front of the river court remembering the memories that changed their lives in Tree Hill.

"Tree Hill, it's been so long." Brooke said as she leaned her head back on the seat and looked up at the moon shining down on the river court.

"You know, Brooke, after all that time working our asses off in New York, why couldn't we stay there? Why are we working on our designs here while we could be in New York doing fashion shows and having interviews and having the time of our lives?" Rachel asked as she put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Because, Rachel, things weren't working for me in New York." Brooke said as she looked at Rachel and then back up at the moon.

"What do you mean it wasn't working? People work for year trying to get to the point where we got and we had it then."

"I couldn't stand being away from everybody anymore. I mean, I barely got to see Chase and I haven't talked to Peyton or Nathan or Lucas or Haley since I left. I just want things the way they used to be." Brooke took our her phone and looked at pictures of her and Chase. "I really miss him, Rachel."

"When is he coming back here?" Rachel asked as she got her feet off the dashboard.

"He said he had to finish things at school. I need to see him now, though."

"What's so important about seeing him now?"

"It's just, last time I saw him, things were perfect, more perfect than anything could be. I went to his dorm and we had the most amazing time of our lives."

"You slept with him, didn't you." Rachel said as if she already knew what Brooke was talking about.

"Chase and I have been sleeping together for a while now and it's just the way things were that night were perfect. But of course, I get a call from New York about an upcoming fashion show and I have to go back. I didn't want to leave him though. We never have time together. I want that to change now that were home." Brooke said with her head down.

"He sounds good in bed." Rachel said as she giggled. Brooke reached into the back seat and through a suitcase at her.

"Hey! I was just asking a question!" Rachel yelled as they were both gigging. Rachel threw the suitcase in the back seat.

"Brooke, I have a question. Where are we going to stay tonight?" Brooke paused and looked at the windshield.

"Oh, shit." Brooke looked at Rachel. "I sold the house after graduation." The two both sat there wondering what they were going to do. "Oh, we could go to Lucas's and ask Karen if we could spend the night." Brooke said as the two started to drive away into the night. While the two were unsure for what the next day would bring, another two people were excited for what not only the next day would bring, but what the night would bring.

Peyton and Lucas walked into their new house.

"Oh, my gosh, Lucas." Peyton said as she looked around the house and back at Lucas. "This is so perfect."

"I wanted this to be perfect." Lucas said as he picked up Peyton and walked her to the bedroom. The room was brought to the life when the light was turned on and unlit candles were placed around the room and rose peddles were scattered on the red sheets of the bed. Lucas placed Peyton on the edge of the bed as he grabbed a lighter and started to light the candles. "They're your favorite scent, lavender." Lucas said after all of the candles were lit. Lucas went next to the door and turned off the lights, which left the candles lighting the room in a dim, yet lively room. Lucas sat next to Peyton on the bed.

"Lucas, I don't know how this could be more perfect. Everything is amazing." Peyton said as she stroked the back of his hair. Lucas took off his light brown shirt.

"I know how to make things more perfect." Lucas said as he brought Peyton closer to him as they started to lie down on the bed. Lucas started to lightly kiss her as they were next to each other and as he started to lift up her dark green tank top.

As one night becomes perfect in every way another becomes different for two people. Brooke and Rachel pulled up in front of Lucas and Karen's house. There was only one light on, which was in Lucas's bedroom. Brooke walked to the front door and knocked on the door. A minute passed and there was no answer. Rachel stood next to her as she grow impatient. A moment later the door opened to reveal Karen in her pajamas.

"Brooke!" Karen said as they hugged. She turned to hug Rachel too. "Come in, when did you get back?"

"We just got back, but we were wondering if maybe just for tonight, Rachel and I could stay here."

"Oh, that's great. You both can stay, but you have to help me watch Lilly in the morning. Um, Lucas actually came back about a month ago and he has his own place now." Brooke looked surprised.

"Oh, um, do you think you can tell us where he lives because I just wanted to say hi to him."

"Oh, yea, he lives on Kindler Drive. That's a few blocks down. It's number seven."

"Oh, lucky number seven." Rachel said as there was an awkward silence."

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Brooke said as they started to walk back to their car.

The two drove over to Lucas's new house and stood outside. As Rachel was about to knock on the door, Brooke stopped her.

"Wait. It's late, he might be sleeping." Brooke said.

"Well, then we'll have to see if he is." Rachel said as she walked around the outside of his house looking into windows.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rachel said.

"What?" Asked Brooke.

"Peyton an Lucas sitting in a tree. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G." Rachel said as Brooke walked over to the window to find

Peyton and Lucas sleeping in a bed without their clothes no with Lucas's arm around Peyton's stomach.

"Oh, my gosh, they're still together?" Rachel asked.

"They've never been together this long." Brooke said as she stared into the window. "Lets go. We'll see them tomorrow." Brooke and Rachel walked back to Karen's house as Peyton and Lucas lied there together dreaming about each other with every minute that passed. But, when it comes to Tree Hill, perfect isn't always as it seems…


	3. Love can't fade

As the sun rose to a new morning in Tree Hill, old memories still lasted from those who cared, those who cried, and those can. The wind blew lightly as the leaves on the tree outside of Karen's house made it seem as if the sound the leaves made were the sounds of angels telling a story to Brooke as she lied there on the couch with Rachel on the other side. Rachel rolled slowly from the couch to the floor.

"Ouch!" Rachel cried as she held her head from the floor. "You pushes me off!" Rachel looked at Brooke who was still fast asleep on the couch as if she were dreaming about a perfect world. Rachel went over to her and looked at her. "Brooke." Rachel said. Brooke was still silent. "Brooke" Rachel said a little louder. Rachel paused for a moment them then pushed Brooke off the couch.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she tried to stand. "What was that for?"

"A wake up call." Rachel said as she started to walk to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where are you going?" Brooke said just staring a Rachel.

"Well for starters we have to start working sometime and another thing, we need our own place."

"Okay, you're right. You're right. Lets get our stuff and we'll go get our place so we can start working and then…"

"Have guys sleep over." Rachel said smiling. "Come on, Chase is coming here…tomorrow? Tonight? The sooner we find a place the sooner you get to be with him, well when he gets here at least." Brooke and Rachel walked out the house without saying goodbye to Karen or Lilly and went to their car and drove off.

Meanwhile, while other people had already found a place, those people were lying in their bed cuddling with each other as if they'd never let go and looked so peaceful. Peyton rolled over near Lucas.

"Good morning." Peyton whispered. Lucas opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning. You look even more beautiful than you did last night." Lucas lightly kissed her. They still were holding each other in their arms as they did throughout the night.

"Oh, what time is it? I have to start working." Peyton said trying to get up. Lucas pushed her back down lightly.

"No, I want you to stay with me." Lucas said as he gazed into Peyton's eyes. What do you do now anyway? Peyton got into a comfortable position.

"Well, you know that band? 'Purple fox?' Well, I am managing them and I have to be there when they practice so I need to go because they told me 10:30 a.m."

"Hey, what is a band like that doing in Tree Hill?"

"Your girlfriend pulled a few strings to get them here."

"But wait, they may not stay but _you_ are, right?" Peyton held her hands to Lucas's face.

"Lucas Scott, would I ever leave you?" Peyton lightly kissed him and got out of bed with the red sheets still around her body.

"Hey, you know, you don't have to keep wearing that sheet around me. You can take it off." Lucas said as he moved closer to her from the bed. Peyton let the sheets fall to the floor as she revealed her body. Lucas got up from the bed and lightly kissed her and held his forehead close to hers while still looking in her eyes. "You need to take a shower don't you?" Lucas said as he smiled. Lucas grabbed her hand and walked her over to the shower as they both got in.

A few blocks away a couple had gotten out of their car with boxes and suitcases in their hand and walked over to a familiar house.

"Nathan, can you grab those two boxes from the back seat?" Haley asked as she held her son, James, in her arms.

"Mommy, I want to go home." James, 4, said as he looked at his mother. Nathan took out the boxes and placed them on the ground and walked over to his son.

"James, we are home. This was your first home. You'll love it just as much as we did." Nathan said as he and Haley gazed into each others eyes. A beeping horn took them away from there daze to see Brooke and Rachel in their blue BMW waving their arms. They ran out of the car to Haley and hugged her.

"Hey, Brooke, stop. Let me put James down."

"James?" Brooke saw Haley's son in her arms. "Hey there." She said, but James turned his head away from her.

"He's a little shy." Haley said as she placed him down on his own feet. "James, these are mommy's old friends, Brooke, and this is mommy's…friend of a friends, Rachel. Haley knelt down and turned to James. "Hey, um, why don't you go look around the house and go pick out a room, okay?"

"Okay mommy." James said as he turned to walk into the house and the three girls waved goodbye to him. Haley got back up and looked at the two.

"Oh, my gosh. it's been so long." Haley said.

"I know, I didn't thing we'd ever see each other." Brooke said.

"Hey, Haley, why don't we all catch up here tonight? They can be here and we can talk about all of the stuff we missed after we unpack."

"Oh! I forgot! Peyton and Lucas are here too." Brooke said.

"Oh, my gosh. How do we not realize this stuff? Ok, um, Nathan." Haley turned to Nathan. "I'm going to take James to the park and can you finish unpacking? He has nothing to do in an empty house.

"Oh, Haley, I'll watch him!" Brooke cried. "Oh, come on, Haley, you can trust me." Brooke told her.

"Okay, but only if you promise not to lose him."

"I promise." Haley walked into the house. "James!" Haley yelled. James came running out the door.

"You are going to the park with Brooke, doesn't that sound fun?" James looked at Brooke.

"No." James said. Haley gave him a look. "Okay, mommy." Brooke picked up James and she and Rachel walked to the street.

"Hey, Rachel!" Haley yelled. Rachel turned. "You're helping us here!" Rachel sighed and walked back up to the house.

It was afternoon now as Peyton walked through the park to get home to Lucas. As she walked through the park she heard familiar voices. She turned around to see Brooke with James.

"Brooke?" Peyton yelled.

Brooke turned and ran to Peyton as they hugged.

"Oh, my gosh! Peyton! It's been too long! Oh, my gosh!"

"When did you get back?" Peyton asked. "And when did you have a kid?" Peyton said as she pointed to James who was sitting on the slide.

"I got back last night. That's Haley and Nathan's, they're back too!"

"Oh, my gosh! Lucas is here too, back at home." Peyton paused. "We got our own place."

"Rachel's here too. We are looking for our own place, which we still have to do so I'd better be going. Oh, but Haley and Nathan want everyone at their place tomorrow night to catch up on everything so bring Lucas."

"Alright." Peyton said as Brooke took James and walked out of the park. As Peyton was about to leave as well she heard a familiar voice as well.

"Jenny, come on, we have to go now." A familiar voice said. Peyton turned around to see Jake with Jenny on the playground.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled. Jake turned to see her. Peyton ran over to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you're back! When did you come back? How have you been? Oh, my gosh!" They still hugged as if they still had unfinished feelings. Peyton looked toward the playground to see a little blonde girl.

"Is that-?" Jake interrupted her.

"Yes, that's Jenny." Peyton stared at her.

"She's gotten so old."

"She's six now." Peyton looked back at him.

"Where's Nikki?" Jake looked down for a moment and then lifted his head.

"She overdosed two years ago."

"Jake I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Now me and Jenny can be together with no custody problems or anything.

"Jake, I'm really glad you're back. I missed you." Peyton said as she looked at him. Jake hugged her.

"I missed you too, Peyton." They both hugged for a moment longer than usual and then looked into each others eyes as the memories of their passed were the stories told through their eyes.

"I have to go home and get dinner ready for Jenny, so, I will talk to you later."

"Wait. Haley and Nathan want everyone at their place to catch up and I would really like if you came."

"I'll try." Jake said as they walked off slowly but still looking at each other. When Jake finally turned Peyton had felt something she had never felt since she was with Jake. The feeling of him never wanting to leave. These feelings couldn't mean anything. She and Jake had to end it. Not because they stopped loving each other but because they did love each other. That love had faded by now.

Or at least Payton hoped.


	4. New age, new secrets

The whole gang was at Haley and Nathan's all with different stories as they sat around on the floor with boxes piled around them as they listened to each others individual story.

"So Brooke," Nathan drank more Pepsi. "what were you doing all this time?" Everyone turned to Brooke.

"Well, I was a designer in New York, and "She pointed to Rachel and sat beside her. "she modeled them."

"That sounds great, but why did you come back? There's no modeling around here." Haley asked.

"I just, needed to get away from it all, and needed to be in a place where I felt safe." Brooke said as she looked down. Rachel to turned to Haley and Nathan.

"So," Rachel said as she lied on her stomach as if a 10 year old girl. "where did you too go?"

"We went to Connecticut where Nathan was helping out coaching college basketball and I went to school there."

"Yeah, speaking of basketball, what were you doing, Lucas?" Nathan asked. He put down his Pepsi to listen.

"I was at school majoring in journalism and I came back here to write a story on my own past experiences. I couldn't do that without coming here." Peyton moved her way closer to Lucas as he looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Peyton, what were you doing for the passed four years?" Brooke asked as if she was nervous about something. She constantly looked at James.

"I was interning with music business management. But when the intern ended, there was nowhere for me to go except for this one band all the way back in California and I got them to transfer here."

"Is the band good?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled.

"They could be a lot better." Peyton said as she started to giggle. James walked over to Haley who was sitting on her blue carpet.

"Mommy, I'm tired." James said as he sat down next to Haley and looked up at her. Haley picked him up.

"Alright, I have to put him to bed-"

"I'll do it!" Brooke interrupted. Everyone looked at Brooke with a confused look. She never has showed any caring for children.

"If you want…" Haley said handing James over to Brooke.

"Is his bed up yet?" Brooke asked turning back to Haley.

"Yeah, his room is second door to the left of the kitchen." Haley said pointing to the kitchen. Brooke took James to his room.

Back in the living room, Peyton looked worried. She couldn't understand why Jake hadn't shown up. She really wanted to catch up with him and talk about where he's been for not only four years but for all the years he had to leave because of Nikki.

In James's room stood Brooke staring at sleeping four year old James. She looked at him is if there was nothing left in this world to look at because she had already screwed it up.

"Brooke?" A familiar voice sounded. Rachel was standing in the doorway and walked over next to Brooke.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Brooke as if she were crying before. Rachel turned Brooke's head to hers.

"What is going on with you lately? You never liked kids and now you can't get away with this one for two seconds.

"I'm just okay with kids and I guess I just want to help out with Haley and Nathan. Brooke looked back down at James as tears rolled down her face.

"Brooke, if there's something you're not telling me, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend, it's your job." Rachel said as she placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke looked at Rachel's hand and then at Rachel's face. Her face looked as if it were frightened by something that couldn't make so away.

"Brooke, you're not…" Brooke nodded her head.

"I am."


	5. Losing love

What if you could see you past love one more time? Would you leave your current love and go back to the one you once loved with such a passion that you could no longer forget or would you leave them behind once again? These were the questions Peyton was asking herself as she lied in her bed staring at the ceiling. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asked as he was slowly opening the door.

"Yes." Peyton said still staring at the ceiling. Lucas sat next to her on the bed and looked at her as he lightly touched her hair.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucas asked her still touching her hair. Peyton moved her eyes from the ceiling to Lucas.

"Everything's fine." Peyton and Lucas looked at each other as Lucas smiled at her. Thunder rumbled from outside and shook the windows. Rain started to pour down on Tree Hill as it changed to darkness in not only the sky but in the souls of the ones who cared. Lucas rushed to close the window and then looked at Peyton.

"You know," Lucas said unbuttoning his shirt. "thunderstorms can be very erotic." Peyton smiled at him as he walked toward her and got on top of her on the bed and lightly kissed her. Peyton put her arms around Lucas's neck. As Peyton looked at Lucas's eyes she also saw Jake and stopped. She was no longer kissing Lucas but felt as if she was kissing Jake, which made her also want to kiss more.

"I'm a little tired." Peyton said to Lucas. Lucas got off of her and lay next to her.

"I want you to get some sleep." Lucas said looking at Peyton. Peyton closed her eyes wondering what was going on with her mind and why she could no longer make love to Lucas.

The sun rose on Tree Hill with the summer air breathing through their minds and their souls exhaling lust and hope. Maybe hope for our love, hope for our future, or just hope in general.

Brooke Davis, who's new house location differed every other day, was now living in Peyton's old house, while her father was once again on business.

"Hey, Brooke?" Rachel asked as she walked form the kitchen to the living room. "What are you going to tell Chase? I mean it is his, right?" Brooke, who was sitting on the couch watching "One Life To Live", turned to Rachel with a dirty look. "Okay, I'm sorry, but come on, what are you going to do.?" Rachel sat down next to Brooke on the couch and looked at her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Does he even know?" Brooke looked down again. "Brooke, you have to tell him." Brooke walked into the kitchen as she spoke.

"I know I have to tell him but I don't want the first words he hears form me when he gets here are, 'You knocked me up.' Rachel got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to find Brooke eating ice cream out of the carton on the table. Rachel walked over to Brooke.

"Okay." Rachel said picking up the ice cream. "Put the ice cream down." Brooke grabbed the ice cream from Rachel's hands.

"Bitch!" Brooke yelled. Rachel just stood there.

"Alright, alright, have your ice cream." Brooke's cell phone rang from the living room. "I'll get it." Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, she's eating ice cream." Broke ran to the living room with the carton of ice cream. "Who is it?" Rachel looked at Brooke and handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Chris said.

"Chris! Hi! Oh my gosh, when are you coming?" Brooke exclaimed. The line went silent. "Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So, when are you coming?" The line went silent again. "Chris?"\

"Yeah?"

"Where do you keep going?"

"I'm still here."

"When are you coming to Tree Hill?"

"Brooke, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm still at school and I'm taking a summer session."

"You took a summer session knowing you wouldn't be able to see me?"

"I have to go, Brooke. I'll see ya." Chris hung up the phone before Brooke got a chance to say goodbye. Brooke closed her phone and sat down on the couch with the carton of ice cream next to her. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was it something she had done? Had that one so called perfect night they had spent together but had been ruined by Brooke leaving damaged their relationship to a point where they could no longer speak? Brooke sat on the couch, forgetting about the ice cream and stared at her feet in a lonely daze.

Peyton, sleeping in her bed, woke to find Lucas staring at her.

"Hey, there love." Lucas said still gazing into her eyes.

"What time is it?" Payton asked trying to turn to the clock.

"It's 9:30." Lucas said stoking her hair but was interrupted by Peyton rushing out of bed.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" Lucas, still lying in the bed, watched Peyton as she rushed to get dressed.

"You know, you're beautiful." Lucas said still watching Peyton. Peyton grabbed her phone off the nightstand and walked out the door. Lucas lied there in the bed, alone.

After watching her band play, Peyton walked home through a shortcut in the park where she once again found Jake and Jenny.

"Hey." Jake said taking Jenny off the slide. Peyton waved to him. Jake walked over to Peyton while still holding Jenny. "How have you been?" Jake asked.

"Good." Peyton paused. "Why didn't you come t Haley and Nathan's? We caught up on everyone's lives."

"I had to watch Jenny. She's starting school soon and wanted to have an interview with the teacher." Jake looked at Peyton and she looked at him remembering the past as if it never had left them. "Hey, why don't we catch up tonight. I don't play anymore so now my nights are free."

"Okay, um how about 7:00?"

"I'll see you there. Come to my place; 48 Hunter Road."

"Alright." Peyton said. Peyton started to walk back home as she remember when she was back in Georgia with Jake. She had unconsciously proved to him she loved Lucas, but has she ever unconsciously proved she loved Jake while sleeping with Lucas?


	6. The fight

Brooke and Rachel sat on the couch debating whether or not to see Chris who was in New Jersey. The branches from the light wind hit the window next to them and the sun was beginning to set.

"I think I'm going to do it." Brooke said looking at Rachel. Rachel took her feet from off the table and looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, Brooke…. You might be wasting your time. He doesn't sound the same as he was when he was in high school."

"Things change, Rachel, and maybe for the better." Brooke walked up the stairs to the bedroom and from under the bed took out a suitcase and started packing it with shirts from her closet.

"Brooke, he'll come to you." Rachel said taking the clothes out the suitcase. Brooke threw them back in.

"I need to go to him. He needs to know about this." Brooke said pointing to her stomach. "And, I need to know when he's coming back and why he's been acting different lately and I need to say that I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw him and I need to make it up to him." Brooke sat on the floor with her back to the bed and began to cry. Rachel walked around the bed and sat next t her.

"Brooke…" Brooke turned to her form her face being in her hands as she cried.

"Yeah?" Brooke's face was red and tears were streaming down her face as if they'd never stop.

"I'm coming with you." Rachel said as she got up and threw some of her clothes from the closet in the suitcase.

"Rachel, I think this is something I have to do alone." Rachel, ignoring her, was still filling the suitcase.

"What if something happens. Brooke, you're my best friend, and that means it is my obligation to go wherever you go."

Days later Rachel and Brooke had walked off the plane into Princeton, New Jersey in their search for Chris. As they reached the campus, Brooke pointed out to where Chris's dorm would be and they began to walk there.

"Okay, his dorm is right there." Brooke said pointing to the dorm with the message board on it. She turned to Rachel. "I really need to do this alone."

"Brooke, I'll be right out here down the hall. If you need me I'm right here." Brooke turned to the door and Rachel began to walk down the hall. Brooke paused before she knocked on his door. She couldn't get the thought out of her head about how she was going to tell him about the baby. _Maybe I could get it aborted without him even knowing and it'll be like this never happened. Or maybe I'll tell him I'm getting it aborted so he doesn't have to worry. Or maybe I'll just ignore the subject and if he asks why I'm fat I'll just say I ate a whole cake. Shut up Brooke! Take control of yourself. You can do this._ Brooke thought to herself. She moved her fist tot eh door and stopped again. Finally, she knocked on his door. A few seconds passed and there was no answer. _Oh no, don't tell me he's not even here._ Brooke thought. As another minute passed the door opened to reveal a tall blonde girl wearing a blue halter top who looked as if she just got off the show, "America's Next Top Model."

" Oh, um, I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong dorm. Is Chris here? Is this his dorm?" Brooke was trying to look into his dorm to see if it looked familiar to her and it did. The same ugly green curtains were covering the windows and the posters of his favorite bands like "Snow Patrol" were hanging on his walls. The blonde girl finally spoke with a high voice.

"Yeah, he's here. Come in. Are you his sister?" The girl asked as she brought Brooke into the dorm.

"No, I'm _not_ his sister." Chris walked through the hall in the process of putting on his blue T-shirt and stopped when he saw Brooke.

"Brooke…what are you doing here?" Chris asked looking at the blonde girl. Brooke walked over to him.

"I came to see you. I wanted to make up for the last time I saw you." Brooke looked back at the blonde girl.

"Who's that? Your sister?" Brooke asked sarcastically remembering when the blonde girl asked if she was Chris's sister. Brooke walked over to the girl.

"Is that a fendi?" Brooke asked when she pointed to eth blonde girls purse.

"Yeah." The blonde girl said. Brooke took the purse and walked to the door with it.

"Oh, my gosh, the door has the same design." Brooke lied. The blonde girl walked over to see it. Brooke threw the purse out eth door and locked out the blonde girl. Brooke turned back to Chris with her arms crossed. "Who is she?" Chris was silent. "Who is she?!" Brooke yelled. "What the hell was that? Why is this strange girl in your dorm?!"

"Brooke, I think we need to both sit down and just be calm about this."

"Calm? Calm?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm! There is a random girl I've never bet walking around your dorm asking if I'm your sister?" Brooke went silent and started to talk calmer. "People don't even know about me here? You don't even tell your friends about me?" Brooke said as he voice was breaking. Brooke turned to look down the hallway and saw something hanging on the bedpost from his bed as you could see his bedroom as the end of the hall. Brooke walked down to his room to find a purple laced bra hanging on his bed post. Brooke turned to Chris who had his head down in the door way. "Who's is this Chris?" Brook said picking up the bra. "It's not mine. I don't wear purple." Brooke said walked over to Chris, She threw the bra at him. "That girl who was in here…she your girlfriend isn't she?" Chris went silent. "Isn't she?!" Chris looked up at Brooke.

"It's not what you think Brooke. I got drunk…I thought it was punch, I swear. But I got drunk and that girl, Darcy, she brought me back to my dorm. We ended having sex because she was a little drunk too, but when I woke up in the morning I noticed feelings and that's why I was afraid to see you in Tree Hill."

"You slept with another girl?" Chris! What is wrong with you! We have been together for four fucking years and this is how you treat it?! I did everything Chris, _everything_ to keep this relationship alive and you cheat on me with bimbo boobs! Oh, my god, Chris, I hate you. I hate you and I don't ever want to see your fucking face ever again so don't ever fucking call me 'cause I will _never_ call you." Brooke began to walk to the front door and stopped in her tracks. "Ow…" Brooke said grabbing her stomach. Brooke ran to the door and grabbed the knob as she fell to the ground. "Ow!" Brooke said as she couldn't get up. Brooke grabbed the phone form her pocket and speed dialed Rachel's number but couldn't even speak from the pain she was enduring. Rachel ran through the door and saw Brooke on the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Rachel yelled at Chris. Rachel looked at the ground and saw blood on the floor. "Oh, my god." Rachel said grabbing Brooke's phone still in her hand. "Brooke? Brooke? I'm going to get you to a hospital, okay?"


	7. One kiss one death

Peyton and Jake sat in the kitchen at Jake's house eating dinner together with Jenny, sleeping in the other room. The room was growing dark with lights lit around Jake and Peyton as if they were the stars of a movie. There was a pink flower on the windowsill of the kitchen which was similar tot eh flower Jake had picked when he heard of Peyton coming back to Tree Hill from Lucas's mother.

"So, what I did was finish school and when I finished with my band we decided to go our separate ways and that's when I wanted to come back here. I thought maybe that you would do the same because it seems everybody always comes back to Tree Hill sometime or another." Jake said.

"Well, I'm glad you came back." Jake put down his glass of ginger ale and looked up at Peyton.

"So, Peyton, why did you come back to Tree Hill?"

"Well, Jake, after being an intern I went to school, kind of a college, not the kind of the things Tree Hill High would suggest. From there I got a job as managing a band and I got them to move out here with me because I had to come back here."

"For Lucas?" Peyton paused.

"Yeah."

"You must really love him. I've only seen a couple act like that once."

"You and me?"

"They were great times. I'm glad you're having great times with Lucas."

"Well, they were great in the start but, they're okay I guess now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I don't know things have just changed a bit. I know we haven't been back long, but I guess being together for so much during a day as opposed to talking to him on the phone at night is just different. It's a little overwhelming now and I guess I just need some time to myself, or some time to catch up with…other friends." Peyton sat on the chair biting her lip. She couldn't fight the urge anymore. She loved Lucas with all her heart but she just had to touch Jake one more time to get it out of her system. She jumped out of her chair and over to Jake and kissed him. She had kissed him like she never kissed him before. The fireworks had come back into her mind like it did when Lucas had kissed her that one time. Lucas. Her Lucas. Her one and only. What was he thinking kissing Jake when she was completely in love with Lucas? Thoughts rushed through her mind, but she couldn't help not being with Jake. The feelings he had for him form Georgia had never died but had grown stronger from finally seeing him after all these years. Jake pushed Peyton away from kissing him.

"Peyton, no, this can't happen. You love Lucas and you always have and we can't go through this again." Peyton grabbed her forehead and turned around.

"I know, Jake, I know but I just don't know what is going on. The feelings that I had for you aren't any different. But I still love Lucas and I can't do this to him, I can't." Jake turned Peyton around and looked into her eyes.

"Peyton Sawyer, I love you and I have for a long time. But I love you so much that I can't let you be this way and run away from the person you love." Peyton's cell phone rang in her pocket with "Burning for you." It was Lucas's ring tone.

"I should get that." Peyton said as tears were streaming down her face. Peyton answered her phone with hands in her hair. "Hello?"

"Peyton! Peyton! There's something wrong with Brooke! She's in St. Claire's hospital in New Jersey and we have to get over there!" Lucas sounded m ore sad and nervous than he ever had since graduation.

"What? What's wrong with Brooke?"

"I'll pick you up. Where are you?" Peyton looked at Jake.

"I'm at Jakes. It's right around the corner you'll see me outside." Lucas hung up the phone and Peyton looked down. "Jake, there's something wrong with Brooke, I have to go."

"I should come with you."

"No, Jake. You have to stay here with Jenny." Peyton grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "Jake, remember to blow out those candles, are right? They look like they're going to fall." Before Jake could answer Peyton ran outside to see Lucas outside a house down waiting. Peyton reached the car and Lucas started to drive to eth nearest airport.

"Why didn't you call me when you were at Jake's?" Lucas asked while driving.

"I forgot. I was catching up with him." Peyton said still crying for she was thinking about Brooke.

"What exactly happened to Brooke?"

"I don't know…Rachel called Haley telling her that we all had to come to the hospital and Haley told me while she and Nathan left.

Hours later Peyton and Lucas had reached the hospital and found Nathan, Haley, Rachel and Chris sitting outside a door.

"What happened?" Peyton said running to Haley. Chris was sitting with his head in his hands not saying a word. Nathan was holding Haley as if she'd just fallen from the sky. Rachel was trying to peek in through the door window to see Brooke.

"She went to see Chris." Rachel said as she turned to Peyton before Haley could answer.

"It's my fault." Chris said as his head lifted from his hands. "She came to se me because she wanted to see me. She just wanted to see me and we had a fight."

"If anything happens to Brooke or that baby I swear I will kill you."

"Baby? What baby?" Haley asked turning around to see Rachel.

"Chris got Brooke pregnant a few months ago. She went to tell him about it and obviously did something that hurt her because I found her on the floor bleeding and crying." Chris stood up.

"I didn't hurt her! I didn't mean to. She found out I cheated on her." Rachel punched Chris in the face.

"You bastard! Do you see what that did to my best friend? Did you see what you did?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant! She never told me!"

"But she tried! You wouldn't listen to her or anything she had to say for that matter!"

Hours passed as everyone sat outside the door in the chairs waiting for an answer from the doctors. Other doctors came out from other doors of the hallway covered in blood which worried everyone. Finally, a doctor who looked as he was fifty came out of Brooke's room with blood on his shoes.

"She is stable. She stopped the contractions but that is for now. There is nothing more that we can do right now. Brooke and her child are fine for now and-" the doctor was interrupted by other doctors in the room. Machines around Brooke were beeping and Brooke looked as if she had fallen unconscious.

"What's going on?" Peyton said trying to get into the room. Doctors closed the door on Peyton as they ran to Brooke and put a breathing mask on her. "Brooke!" The machines kept beeping rapidly until the machines suddenly stopped and the only thing any one could hear was a never ending beep.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed looking through the door window. Thoughts were rushing through Peyton's head. _No, nothing is wrong. Everything will be fine. She will get through this. Brooke will be okay. She can't be…dead._


	8. Peyton and Lucas

Hours passed and there was no word from any doctors around them. The night soon felt like it was reaching morning though it would always be dark until Brooke would be okay. Rachel was the farthest away from the door crying. Chase was near her as if he was trying to apologize. Haley was in Nathan's arms against the wall. Lucas was sitting no a chair and Peyton was standing by his side. She thought she had to tell him about kissing Jake. She couldn't keep this kind of thing from him. She loved Lucas. Though she may have discovered hidden feelings for Jake, the feelings she had for Lucas were strong and would never die.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked Lucas's eyes turned from the door to Peyton. "There's something I feel like I have to tell you, and I want to tell you…but…"

"You know, there's something I want to tell you too, but I don't want to do it here…because it doesn't seem right." Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and started lightly swinging it.

Moments later a doctor came out from Brooke's room with blood not only on his shoe this time but on his scrubs and gloves. Everyone came as near the door as they could to hear about Brooke.

"Brooke is going to be okay, she was going into early labor most likely due to stress…" Chase put his head back down.

"What about the baby?" Rachel said with her hand close to her face. The doctor looked down.

"The baby did not make it. Her heartbeat was increasing and-"

"Girl? It was going to be a girl?" Rachel asked

"Yes. Her heart rate increased too much and we couldn't deliver now because it was just too early for it to survive. Then the heart stopped." Everyone looked down. Brooke's baby was gone. How was she going to take it? This is what she wanted, right?

"Where's Brooke? Can we see Brooke?" Peyton said trying to get passed the doctor.

"Only two at a time. We don't want to put her into any more stress. She will be on bed rest for a few weeks to ensure no organs will rupture."

Peyton was first to see Brooke. She walked into to see Brooke sadder than she ever saw her. Sadder than when she and Lucas broke up Senior year and almost as sad as when Keith died.

"Hey Brooke Davis. How you feeling?" Peyton said sitting in a chair next to her bed. Brooke turned to her with a look on her face as if she did not want to be here and just wanted to go home.

"I can't believe it. After all this time I wanted it gone and now that it is I don't know why I ever thought that."

"Brooke, you're going to be on bed rest for a while."

"They told me I will probably never be able to get pregnant again. So, there was my only chance and it's over. I blew it." Brooke lay there crying thinking about how she thought she was a murderer.

After everyone saw Brooke the gang went back to Tree Hill except for Brooke, Rachel and Chase. Peyton and Lucas were in the car again after the plane ride.

"Lucas I have to tell you something. I went to see Jake because we wanted to catch up and…" Lucas pulled over fearing the outcome of the conversation. Peyton got straight to the point. "I kissed him, Lucas. I did. I don't know why. I remembered these feelings I had for him back in high school and now when I see him again, they came back to me. I didn't want to kiss you or have sex with you until I knew how I really feel.

"And how do you feel, Peyton?" Peyton leaned to the drivers seat and kissed Lucas.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. I may have had feelings for Jake in high school but I love you now and nothing can ever change that. And I know you have to forgive me because you did that once with Brooke back in high school..

"I love you, too, Peyton Sawyer, but you have to tell me these things right away. When you stopped touching me, kissing me, and having sex with me I thought I did something wrong."

"Is everything okay, Lucas?" Lucas paused then looked out his window and then back to Peyton and smiled.

"Everything's okay, Peyton. Just don't kiss Jake. Be friends, but…just friends."

"I promise." Both of them looked at each other and began to kiss. Peyton got a little rougher than usual and immediately began to take off his shirt and unzip his pants.

"Peyton. Peyton. Lets wait until we get home."

They arrived home not long after and from the car Lucas picked Peyton up and carried her through the front door and up to the bedroom where he set her down on the bed and took off his shirt. Peyton took off hers and she put her arms around his neck. She knew they were about to make sweet love for each other and she wanted this to last forever and ever.

"Wait." Lucas said getting up and grabbing something out of his pocket. "Stand up in front of me." Lucas said watching her eyes. Lucas got down on one knee. "Peyton. I love you and I know that we can get through anything together. I love you more than you'll ever know. As the lights were still on the beam of moonlight filled the room as the night was once again upon them. It was a full moon which Peyton thought as good luck. Lucas pointed to the star outside the window. "You see that star? I wished on it tonight. I'm hoping that wish will come true tonight. My wish is to be with you. Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" Peyton smiled at him.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Lucas Scott!" Lucas got up from the ground and picked up Peyton and kissed her as he spun her.

"We're getting married!" Peyton yelled.


	9. Pain is beauty

Brooke lied in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what she had done. _I killed my own daughter, _she thought as the sunlight looked as if it were desperately trying to get past the purple curtains shadowing her room with grief.

"Brooke?" Rachel said as she stood in the doorway. She had a cell phone in one hand and her purse in another. Brooke remained motionless in her bed. Rachel walked up to Brooke and knelt by her bed and placed her purse to the side. "Brooke…Haley's on the phone…she wants to see how you're doing." Brooke looked at Rachel.

"Have you ever felt like you could never be happy again?" Brooke asked staring at Rachel. Rachel put the cell phone to her ear.

"Haley, she'll call you back." Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Rachel left the room and Brooke still lied there thinking about how wrong it felt to have killed her own child. _I didn't mean to kill her. There was nothing anyone could do, right? Why didn't I just stay in Tree Hill?_ Brooke sat up from the bed and tripped over Rachel's purse as she tried to sit up. Green, yellow, blue and white pills spilled from Rachel's purse. Brooke sat up and looked at the pills and the empty containers or pills that were in the purse. Diet pills, aspirin, Tylenol, ecstasy and crushed white pills in Ziploc bags. What were all of these doing in Rachel's bag?

Rachel walked into her room and looked at the empty memories that picture frames filled and the shadows that filled the room with question. Rachel turned on her light and walked to the piles of letter in her trash can. Rachel took out the letter at the top of the bin and read it as if she hadn't read it hundreds of times before.

_Dear Ms. Rachel Hunter,_

_Our modeling agency is one of the top agencies in all of New York. Though you have given us plenty of portfolios and interviews throughout the past few months we regret to inform you that our agency is not accepting models of your size. Our agency accepts model sizes 00-1 and thought you happen to be a 2, the attire would not fit your body. We appreciate your want for the job and we hope that the next time there is a casting call that you will come to it. _

_Sincerely,_

_New York agency of Modeling Talent._

Rachel crumpled up the letter and through it back in the trash where it belonged. Rachel looked into her mirror and stared at herself as it she had never before. She has noticed bad things about her features that she never could tell. Few freckles were on her face which were faded and she had never remembered her lips ever being that thin. Rachel quickly opened the drawer under her mirror and applied lip liner around her lips and the prettiest shade of lipstick she could find. But when she looked at herself again she still remained in her eyes as ugly. She opened her drawer again and put on eyeliner and tweezed her eyebrows so she would look perfect, But when she looked in her mirror again she looked in her eyes as anything but perfect. She grabbed the long strands of her red hair and looked at them. To her, they looked split and fried. To her, her hair did not look good on her head. She brushed her hair again and again but her hair remained the same. She rushed to the bathroom and opened up a drawer under the sink and pulled out scissors. She looked in the mirror and took a chunk of her hair and snipped it off. She continued to do this until her hair was up to her neck. She had uneven bangs on the sides of her face and her hair looked disheveled. "Why can't I be beautiful?" Rachel asked herself as she looked in the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and studied her stomach. "Why can't I be thin?" She asked herself as she looked into the mirror again. Rachel walked back to her room and looked for her purse. Rachel ahs remembered that she left her purse in Brooke's room. Rachel walked t Brooke's room to find Brooke sitting on the floor counting the pills and looking at them with disbelief until she noticed Rachel in the doorway with her hair short by her neck. Brooke stood up successfully for the first time in days. Brooke walked to Rachel carrying her purse.

"Rachel, why are there pills and drugs in your purse? What is going on


End file.
